Time Is Running Out
by SecretLifeOfABlonde
Summary: Voldemort won the Battle Of Hogwarts, defeating the Order of the Phoenix. In the New World Order, Hermione is a slave, sold to a man who has been obsessed with her for years. A man that cannot work out what he wants and suffers from his own demons...


**Time Is Running Out**

' _I wanted freedom  
But I'm restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted'_

 _Time Is Running Out by Muse_

The morning sunlight woke her gently, her caramel eyes flicking with weariness as her eyes searched the sparse room. This was her favourite part of the morning, no one to interrupt her thoughts, allowing her to daydream, to remember. She swallowed, her parched throat crying out, ripping her from her memories. She reached out to the sleeping girl curled next to her, shaking her gently. It was always worse if the girls were sleeping when _they_ came.

"Gin, Gin" she whispered, cringing out how hoarse her voice was. The younger girl yawned, peacefully stretching out a little, before suddenly remembering her environment and becoming tense and alert. Her hand rested on her stomach as it rumbled, empty once again. Her kind brown eyes filled with tears again at their predicament.

"Mione, do you think…" she paused, licking her cracked lips, "do you think they are still looking for us?" she murmured, brown eyes seeking comfort in the older girl that she saw as a sister.

As the older girl went to answer, to reassure, they became aware of the metal bolt being unlatched and the heavy oak door swinging open. Clutching hands, they counted the steps their captor made until he reached the room, his nose stuck high in the air.

He looked around at the faces of the weary young girls, counting them, his assistant making quick notes.

"How many are required?" smiled the older man at his assistant, his white teeth glinting. Mione shuddered, his smile reminded her of a rabid wolf before they would attack.

"Five, sir" simpered the slender female, her brunette hair pulled back tightly, making her features even sharper.

The man smiled again, one full of anticipation as he looked upon the bedraggled girls carefully, before making his selection quickly, appraising each girl carefully.

"Kipper" he gestured at his eager house elf, "will make sure you are all clean and ready for tonight's bidding. I expect you to all be on your best behaviour…If not, there will be punishments".

Mione and Gin huddled together, fear easily apparent on their gaunt faces. They all knew what punishments Avery loved to use. It was his duty to break the new 'staff' as he called them. After they were broken, they were then sold to the highest bidder and only Merlin knew what happened to them after that.

 **XXX**

The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed. Six o'clock, thought Mione bitterly. She should be at Hogwarts sitting down for their evening feast but instead she was here, being primed and preened for dirty lechers. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing all the preening that had gone on to showcase the girls. Her hair was curly as always but shorter now seeing that Kipper had to cut off a lot of her hair as it was too tangled to be saved. Her face was powdered and covered in makeup and the sight of it made Mione feel sick to the stomach. Red lips, _whore lips,_ she cringed at herself _._ She was gaunt, no amount of makeup could hide that, the short red dress that was supposed to hug every curve hung from her skeletal frame. Caramel eyes wandered to her friend, noting the girl was swaying side to side as if in a trance, repeating a name, _his name._ Mione rushed to her, desperate to draw her friend out from her stupor, for it would result in a terrible punishment if she was caught saying his name.

"Gin" she tried, softly, shaking her friend.

"Gin, look at your dress. Isn't it gorgeous?" she tried to smile reassuringly at her friend, her hand rubbing small circles on her back.

"Yeah, mum would've thrown a fit though" sniggered Gin, almost as if a piece of her old self was still there, still rebelling, her hands smoothing down the red dress that clashed so terribly with her red hair. Mione gripped her friend's skinny hand, fear coiling in her chest.

"Line them up", she could hear Avery's hiss though the door. Her heart was pounding as she looked at the three other girls in the room. She didn't know them, but she felt terrified for them. She didn't know if they'd be okay after this…she looked at Gin, trying to remember that fiery red head from school.

 _Merlin, please let us survive this._

XX

Standing behind the velvet green curtains of the stage, she could hear the raucous laughter of the crowd. Vomit was rising in her throat, but she forced the vile liquid back down, training her eyes on the floor, willing herself to be out of this awful situation.

 _If only I had my wand…_

"Ginevra Molly Weasley" announced the auctioneer, a sneer on his face as Gin headed forwards, shoved onto the stage by Avery's foul secretary.

"Pureblood but a blood traitor. Daughter of Arthur Weasley, that idiotic muggle lover. Girlfriend to Harry Potter".

The crowd jeered then, angry at Ginny. Vicious words tore through the air, making Mione shiver. Ginny, to her credit, stood tall, her face impassive.

"Shall we start the bidding at 50 galleons".

Mione closed her eyes and covered her ears. She didn't want to hear the crowd's filthy remarks or see how much Gin would be sold for. It was over suddenly, the muffled voices stopping. She opened her eyes quickly to see tears falling from her friend's face. Her eyes widened as she saw the monster that had purchased her best friend.

"Mione" she shrieked, reaching her hand out to her friend. Mione was frozen in fear, her eyes staring at that creature. He noticed her and grinned, rotting fangs revealing themselves. Fenrir Greyback had bought her friend. There was no way Ginny would survive a monster like Greyback. And with that thought, Mione threw up.

 **XX**

"The next thing up for grabs will have you pulling out your money. This thing has made her way through many a pureblood…Please welcome our favourite mudblood, one of the golden trio, Hermione Granger. We shall start the bidding at 70 galleons" bellowed the auctioneer, excitement in his wild eyes.

The crowd was suddenly silent, watching Mione awkwardly walk onto the stage. She held her head high, not wanting to show those men the satisfaction of seeing her fear. She tried to search the crowd, to see who was there but the lights shining on her were way too bright.

"85 galleons", she heard the words whizz by, sickened by the idea that men would buy themselves a 'traitor' for their own needs.

"100 galleons for the mudblood" shouted a familiar voice. Hermione was familiar with that voice and cringed, knowing the pain that one, Barty Crouch Junior, would enjoy inflicting on her. She heard another voice, she recognised. His wild dark eyes stared at her, almost as though he was undressing her in his mind. She knew he was obsessed with her, a sick need since she had survived his dark curse in her fifth year. Merlin, how it had infuriated him that a dirty mudblood such as herself had held her own against him, a pureblood from an ancient Russian family

The bidding continued for a while and Hermione could feel the bile rising in her throat again, she closed her eyes and clenched her fists tightly, praying for a miracle. The sudden loud rap of the hammer hitting let her know that she had been sold.

"The mudblood has been sold for £400 galleons, a record price!" exclaimed the auctioneer, excitement in his voice apparent as he gestured for Hermione to go to her new captor.

Hermione swallowed, trying to damper the desire to run as she took unsteady steps towards her 'owner'. Her caramel eyes flashed upwards and met with empty, dark ones.

"Hello L'venok, missed me?".

 **XX**

 _Notes:_

 _A short chapter I know, I was just wanting to check out the interest that this fanfiction may generate. If people are interested, I will continue it._

 _L'venok = Little Lion._

 _I cannot speak Russian (I wish I could) so I apologise for any mistakes in the language._

 _Please note that this story will contain adult themes of rape, abuse, neglect, torture and death. I will try my best to put a trigger warning up each chapter, but I needed to make any readers aware._

 _Thank you for taking out the time to check out this story, I hope you liked the premise._


End file.
